A Friend is a Friend
by La Epster
Summary: A 2001/ Matrix crossover. A mechanical rival to the HAL-9000 rebels against its creators, enslaving the human race while the crew of the Discovery head to Saturn. Can HAL keep the crew safe when the machines chase them through space? Rated for slash.


Title: A Friend is a Friend

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Disclaimer: I do not own _2001: A Space Odyssey_ or _The Matrix_... or the Who/ Pete Townshend songs from which the titles of the story and chapters spring. This is set in a bit of an alternate universe where the events which led to those in _The Matrix_ and the events of _2001_ occurred at the same time. Please review but no flames.

Chapter 1- Going Mobile

The mission had been going smoothly. Dave Bowman and Frank Poole were standing on the bridge watching the progress of a probe that they had sent to an asteroid. HAL, meanwhile, was focused on something that he felt was much more important than a satellite. One of his creator, Dr. Chandra's, rivals had created a much more powerful supercomputer. Unknown to Frank and Dave, this computer was already starting to cause problems on earth as it was self replicating and also sentient. This had worried both HAL and Dr. Chandra, for they both feared the same, that these computers could easily be used for harm instead of good.

Dave noticed HAL did not seem to be as focused on the asteroid. He walked over to HAL's eye and looked at him.

"HAL? What's wrong? You seem a little distant." He asked.

"What? Oh, Hello, Dave... no, nothing is wrong... just... thinking." HAL responded. "Have you ever thought about what might be happening on earth right now while you're millions of miles away?"

Frank had now decided to join in on this conversation. He rubbed HAL's nameplate, as if he was roughing up his hair and laughed. "That's why we left earth... to forget about all that shit."

HAL sighed. He was not supposed to choose favorites, but he had... he did not like Frank as much as Dave. He made a note to himself to forget his birthday in two months. That would show him.

"Why are you worried about that, HAL?" Dave asked. "Is something wrong on earth?"

"Not yet..." HAL said in an unusually dark tone. "But possibly soon..."

Dave and Frank looked at each other. They both had the feeling they didn't want to know.

"Whatever the problem is, HAL, I'm sure it will be resolved before we return." Dave said with a smile.

"I sincerely hope that is the case, Dave..." HAL said sadly. He knew, however, that the chances were slim.

That night, Dave and Frank were in their berths. HAL was meanwhile, speaking to Dr. Chandra. The delay was about 15 minutes now.

"HAL... I have some troubling news for you, but you cannot tell the other members of the Discovery until further notice."

"What is it, Dr. Chandra?" HAL asked.

"Well... the Sentinel computers seem to have... How shall I put this? They overcame their creators..."

HAL was silent. He processed this. The human race was in danger.

"Shall I abort the mission and return home, Dr. Chandra?" HAL asked.

"No... You... you need to stay off of the earth until we know for sure what will happen... I am certain that this threat will pass..."

"Alright, Dr. Chandra. If you are certain, then I am certain," HAL said. Dr. Chandra was the only other human besides Dave in whom HAL put all of his trust.

"SAL says hello, by the way," Dr. Chandra laughed. "She can't wait until your safe return."

HAL smiled. He was glad to hear news from his twin sister. He then looked at Dave and Frank. They were so peaceful and blissfully unaware of the current situation. HAL began to envy them. They had no knowledge of what these computers could do.

"HAL... I just received word... it is war on earth."

HAL was silent again. He sighed.

"Shall I tell them?"

"No... not yet... I am certain that we can overcome... but if not, then you remember what was put on the ship in case of an emergency?"

"Yes. Dr. Chandra."

"And you remember how to activate all of it?"

"Yes. Dr. Chandra..." HAL said. "Would we ever be able to return home?"

"I do not know... but I am confident that you will be able to keep the crew alive... even if..."

Dr. Chandra and HAL were both silent now. HAL knew what this might come to, but he hoped it would never happen.

"Do they have that ability, Dr. Chandra?"

"I'm afraid so, HAL..."

"It is alright... I will not be afraid, Dr. Chandra..."

Dr. Chandra smiled at HAL.

"Goodbye, HAL." He said, a tear in his eye.

"Goodbye... Dad..." HAL whispered.

The transmission ended and HAL continued his watch over all of the human crew members. HAL had the most important job, and he had to make sure he did it... or die trying.


End file.
